


[Podfic of] Natural Born Actor

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One thing that Cass learns early on is that Hiro is a very good liar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Natural Born Actor

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Natural Born Actor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664608) by [Jalules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jalules/pseuds/Jalules). 



Title: Natural Born Actor

author: Jalules

cover artist: reena_jenkins

Fandom: Big hero 6

Pairings: Gen

Length: 39:52

[MP3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Other/Natural%20born%20actor.mp3)


End file.
